Reminisces
by Suchan and Twelve
Summary: 6th and final chappie up! DONE! Another sappy yaoi romance! Marik & Bakura are banished to the ShadowRealm after the BattleCityFinals..or so everyone thinks. Marik is there but Malik doesn’t realize he’s there. Bakura finds Marik- THEN what happens?
1. There's A First Time For Everything

Reminisces

By: Suchan and SDSI

###***###&&&###***###&&&###***###&&&###***###&&&###***###&&&###***###

Chapter 1: There's a First Time For Everything

They talked, the people, that's what they did when they thought Malik wasn't listening. But he could hear them, every single comment, every single "poor thing" and he could hear them snickering at him.

They thought he was insane. They thought it was therapy or something that had helped him. They were wrong. It had nothing to do with that. Malik could remember what had happened. He had gone to the Battle City finals, but everything had gone wrong at the worst possible moment. Everything.

The arena had blown up, nearly everyone had been injured in the explosion, and Malik's dark half had been banished into the shadow realm for all eternity. Not that that was a bad thing. Malik thought that Marik was gone for good, as well as Bakura, Ryou's yami.

So he thought.

Marik was there, alright. He hadn't let go fully of his hikari, so they couldn't drag him away. He was still there, watching everything, doing nothing. He saw all the things that had happened to Malik since Marik had been somewhat banished.

Malik was a happier boy, more cheerful and not as cloistered. His sister, Ishizu, had taken him back in. Marik couldn't say that he liked her, but as long as she didn't hurt Malik, she was safe. They lived in a house about a block over from the bakery that Ryou's mom ran.

The house was secluded, but not hidden. It had a good sized lawn, a wraparound porch, and it was painted white with deep purple shutters. The roof shingles were a tawny grey. Trees surrounded the property, and a flower bed containing petunias and ferns and daisies lined the front side of the porch. Needless to say, it was a very inspiring setting. It seemed sit-comishly fake, but it held an air of reality that was hard to shake.

Marik watched without a sound as Malik picked up the book he had been reading and sat up on the swing. He downed the rest of his iced tea and went back inside. His sister was in the kitchen, fixing them both their lunches. A neighbor boy she baby-sat, Tohru Ichizuro, sat at the kitchen table with sticky jelly-covered fingers and mouth. He smiled at Malik as he walked in.

Malik smiled back, said hello to Ishizu and went upstairs to his room. He opened his window and sat down on the bed, grabbing a stuffed turtle into his arms. He sighed. A pleasant breeze blew in through the window.

Everything seemed perfect. Yugi and everyone had forgiven him after the Battle City finals incident, seeing as he was being controlled by his yami and not acting of his own free will. Everything was going to be all right, after all.

Ishizu had told him he was going to be starting school in the fall. September was only a few weeks away. The dog days of summer had arrived, and everything was hot as a grill.

Except for today. This was the only day that had been slightly under eighty degrees Fahrenheit. It was paradise to the residents of Domino who had survived through the baking heat of the past week.

Malik hoped the weather would stay this cool until school started again. He hugged his turtle tighter. He hoped everything would stay like this forever. Only, nothing ever turns out the way you want it to.....

Marik looked at Malik's reflection in the mirror. He looked okay, except that the school uniform looked a bit tacky on him. He was only wearing one small ball-shaped earring in his left ear instead of the usual pointy dangly ones.

Malik sighed nervously. "I guess I'm ready." He didn't know who he was talking to. He talked to himself to make himself feel better, instead of feeling like he was lonely all the time. Ever since Marik had been banished, he had felt lonely, like he had lost his best friend or something, but Marik wasn't exactly what you'd call a friend.

What Malik didn't know was that Marik hadn't really been banished. But Marik knew he had to keep a low profile for a long, long time. The BC finals thing had gotten him in gianormous trouble. He couldn't help but feel that somehow, someone had betrayed him, let him down....

Of course! Bakura, that sleazy little rat! Marik growled silently and clenched his fists. That a-hole was really gonna get it once he... did something... so that no one would see him beating up Bakura. But then again, Bakura WAS awful strong... he might not be able to beat him.

Marik held his head in his hand. What was he thinking? That was almost a month ago already. Bakura had been banished to the shadow realm as well. Marik didn't think he made it at all. He was probably still there, being eaten away at the guilt that he had let Marik down.

Marik beat a fist against his forehead. Bakura wouldn't feel guilty for anything because he'd never take the blame for anything. But still, Bakura had tried his best...

Marik shook his head. Why was he thinking about Bakura all of a sudden? He should be focusing on more practical matters. Like school. Keeping Malik from falling asleep in class. Stuff. Anything, except for Bakura.

Malik was already out the door and on the bus before Marik brought himself back to reality. Rain poured down in sheets and the bus' windshield wipers were sloshing back and forth, sweeping rain to both sides off the glass. Malik was staring out the window. Marik forced him to look up. Seat 15. Odd.

Malik's gaze swept back to the wettened landscape about him. An older boy and a couple of girls sat in different seats, but no one was talking. The bus driver was humming gruffly to himself, something Marik was trying to pick up with Malik's excellent hearing, but he wasn't making any sense out of it, until the song started playing in Malik's head. It was as good as surround sound.

"Big Yellow Taxi" by the Counting Crows and Michelle Branch. Great. His least favorite song. [AN: And MY second-most favorite!! ^__^] The bus picked up more and more kids, and children found their friends and started chatting amiably.

A boy about Malik's age looked around for a seat, then sat down next to him. "You don't mind if I sit here?" Malik shook his head and smiled. The boy smiled back.

He's awfully nice. Malik thought subconsciously. "Do you live around here?" the boy asked him.

Malik nodded. "My sister and I live more on the outskirts of town...." The boy nodded.

"Is this your first year at Domino?" Malik blinked.

"Yes..." The boy looked so familiar it was driving Malik crazy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ryou. You're Malik, am I right?" Malik nodded. "I think I've heard about you. Your sister comes into our bakery a lot."

"She does?" Ryou nodded. Marik wasn't paying attention. Ryou... Bakura's hikari... Marik studied his face. Nothing jumped out at him. Bakura must have been sealed away in the Shadow Realm. Ryou was still all smiles.

The bus stopped, and all the elementary children and primary students got off the bus with shrieks and laughter. The bus went for another block and dropped off the students going to the middle school. A few minutes and varied conversations later, the school bus stopped in front of the high school and all the remaining students stood up to get off.

Malik stepped nervously off and looked around. Everything was wet, but the sun was coming out again. Ryou stood next to him, still smiling. Ra, does that kid ever NOT smile?! Marik thought contemptuously.

Malik had Ms. Honey for homeroom, then Algebra 1 with Mr. Uchida, then Language Arts, then.... Ra, his schedule was jam-packed full of classes. He and Ryou had the same first class together, and the same teacher for homeroom.

Even being as intelligent as he was, this was going to be hard.

"Malik, would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Malik looked up and saw mostly everybody staring at him. He felt all hot, nervous and sweaty at once.

"W-well, I lived in Egypt for the first five years of my life, and then my sister and I traveled a lot until now. I hope she's finally gonna stay put this time."

Everybody laughed. Malik smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

Mrs. Honey smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Malik. You may sit next to Yugi, behind Mizumo."

Malik went to his assigned seat, and Yugi grinned at him. He smiled back, but it was a nervous smile.

They were dismissed for their first class, and everybody was out of there in a rush. Malik picked up his books and watched everyone run out of the classroom with such energy, he had to blink.

As Malik sat down in a seat in the middle in Mr. Uchida's room, he noticed there were a bunch of people giving him wary glances as they passed. Ryou and the kid with the unicorn hair-do (1) from his homeroom were also in this class.

Mr. Uchida was in right after the bell, and he swept over the class with an opprobrious glare. Malik gulped. "I hope you all remember what was taught to you last year... and I hope that everyone else who wasn't in my class last year know enough to keep up." He stared directly at Malik when he said this. Malik gulped.

"Alright, we're going to have you..." He pointed at Malik, "and you..." He pointed at a guy with black and green striped hair with a mohawk and a pierced nose, "pass out textbooks to everyone. then turn to page fifteen and study the problems."

The guy with the mohawk rolled his eyes and got up out of his seat. Malik followed the guy to where the books were stacked and helped pass one out to everyone.

When he got back to his seat, someone had swiped his book. He looked at his empty desk confusedly and looked all over.

The girl next to him sneered, "Lookin' fer somethin' kid?" She held up his book with a dangerous smile. He nodded.

"I'd like to have my book back, if you don't mind," he said politely.

"You know, you're kinda cute, so I guess I'll let ya have it back... today." She grinned evilly and turned back to her own book.

Malik sighed. People could be so mean.

End chapter 1

(1) LOL! We all know this guy... it's... *pulls up a curtain to reveal... a monkey eating cheesy curly fries?!* ... um... that's not Tristan. (oka.... (otherwise known as)..Honda... I think I shall be using their true names for this fic..... o_o; *looks around shiftily*) n___oUU

Suchan: YAYNESS! I like this already! I should really be working on my other fic right now, but... *looks around innocently* it seems to have been misplaced!

SDSI: I'm working on it right now. C'mon, kiddo, we have work to do. *drags Suchan away*

Suchan: Pwease R&R? *gets dragged away* 


	2. Reminisce

Reminisces

Chapter 2: Reminisce

Suchan: Awww... thanks for reading this guys! Special thanks to Girl_on_the_edge, Blue Demon, Woodelf193, and Kittengrl39! Thanks, guys! I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get any reviews! ^^; Okay? Here's the next installment!

*

Malik liked school, even though he had to sit next to the psychomonkey girl in Algebra. Ryou had introduced Malik to his friends. Normally, Marik would have been pleased to have his hikari so close to the Pharaoh, the better to get the puzzle and all, but he was distracted. 

He was still angry with Bakura. He really didn't know why. He was .... not really angry. Just in a fit of raged fury that is pretty inexplicable. He sighed out loud. 

Lucky for him, Malik was sighing too. 

Malik stared at his sheet of algebra problems. Marik took a glance at them. Feh. Those were child's play. Ishizu was out at a meeting, so he had no one to help him with his homework. But, maybe someone else could..... He picked up the phone and, after consulting the phone book, dialed in Ryou's number.

After about three rings, someone picked up. "Hello?" Sounded like it would be Ryou's mother.

"Yes, is Ryou there?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Malik Ishtar, I'm in Ryou's class at school?"

"Oh yes." Even her voice seemed to be smiling. "He told me about you. I'll go get him."

After about a minute, someone else picked up the telephone and Ryou said, "Hello!"

Malik smiled. "Hi! Um... have you finished your math homework?"

"I'm about finished. Why? Did you need help?"

Malik laughed nervously. "Um... yeah, actually. My sister's not around, and... there's like, no one else here."

"Do you think it would be okay if you came over here for a while? We could work on it together!"

"Sure! Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, bye!"

Malik hung up, smiling. Marik smirked. This could be interesting.

***

Humming to himself, Malik slipped his jacket over his shoulders, grabbed his math book and stepped out on the porch, making sure he had locked the door and had an extra key. He took a deep breath of the nippy autumn air. 

Marik recognized the tune Malik was humming. Some song a hobo had been singing on the corner next to the bakery a couple of weeks ago... the last line went "how can I keep from singing?" In fact, Marik couldn't keep it out of his mind either.

It was a pretty song, but the only words they both remembered was the last line. 

[AN: The song is "How Can I Keep From Singing", and I know it's a religious song, but I can't get it out of my head either!! *giggle* Oh, damn, it just started raining again. ;-;]

The air was cool, and had that fresh autumn scent that Suchan likes so much. Rusty colored leave tumbled past Malik's feet as he almost skipped along the sidewalk. The old hobo on the street corner was singing again. But this time, a different song.

It was almost as if he were humming. Or some weird language. But Marik recognized it at once. His language. Not a chant, exactly. But, some sort of message.

"Don't be angry, forgive and forget, love and be happy..." (1)

"Yada yada yada blah blah blah." Marik finished for him, silently. "The end. Shut up, go away." He looked over to the left and saw a girl with a green shirt that read "I'm not anti-social, I just don't like you."

"Yup. My thoughts exactly."

**

Malik erased something on his paper. "Ohhhhh.... I see now. Thanks."

"It's no problem. That's what you're here for right?"

Malik smiled. "Yeah, I guess." Ryou smiled back.

**

Marik yawned, and blinked sleepily. All this talk about Algebra sucked badly. It was so friggen boring. So, instead of paying attention to Malik, his thoughts involuntarily turned back to Ryou's dark half, the wonderful (*coughyeahrightsneeze*) Bakura.

Bakura. What else is there to say about the guy? He's evil and wants to take over the world, he's not concerned about his light half except for the fact that he needed Ryou's body, and he has a passion for gummy bears. Not much else.... What, you didn't know Bakura liked gummy bears?

He really just liked biting the heads off the poor, innocent little colored bears, but.... Whatever.

Some days, he woke up and thought about calling Bakura, then remembered he was gone. Then he remembered that Malik didn't know he was there. It could be really frustrating. 

Malik laughed suddenly. Ryou was laughing too. Marik blinked. What was up with these two.

"I knew they'd fail eventually. Marik was too arrogant to realize all his plans would be foiled." Malik was saying.

__

What?... 

"Yeah. Besides, Yami was too smart for them, even working together...."

"Hey, Ryou?" Ryou looked up at Malik. Malik fidgeted with his fingernails. "Do you ever get this feeling that there's a part of you missing somehow, now that they're gone?"

Ryou was silent for a minute. "Yes, actually." 

"Sometimes I wish he really wasn't gone." Marik felt something well up in his eyes, but wiped it away hurriedly. He wanted to talk to Malik now. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

__

Ra, what do I do now? Marik hugged his knees to his chest and pressed his forehead against them, silent tears sliding down his face. _Why didn't I just let go of him? Then I wouldn't be like this. It's just torture. _More unanswered questions, and he couldn't ask anyone, because no one could know that he was there.

**

School resumed the next day, and Marik spent it trying to make sense of what the teachers were saying. Anything to keep his mind off of....

The day finally ended. When Malik was sound asleep, Marik flew out to the bay window in Malik's room and sat there, staring at the moon. Why did life have to be so cruel? Why couldn't he be like Bakura was, pretty much dead. Why did he have to be pent up in what stupid piece of gold for five thousand years anyway? What was the point? Punishment? 

He never did anything wrong. The pharaoh was just an ass, that was all. A big, stupid bastard with no regard for anyone's feelings. He wondered why everyone liked him so much. 

The radio was still playing softly next to Malik's bed on a soft rock station. 

A familiar song poured out, and suddenly, the words touched him in a way he didn't want them to. 

*Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight...

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain...

I'll stand by you forever

You can take my breath away....

*

Marik cringed, bit back tears, and sighed. He debated turning off the radio, but what if Ishizu walked in and saw the radio shutting itself off? That would be really bad, especially because of her stupid Necklace. She would probably be able to see him anyway. He couldn't be found. 

Resigned, he went to explore Malik's dreams. Maybe Malik could save himself tonight.

Maybe Marik would have to save him... again.

**

"AAAAAAAIIIIEEE—Urp! Wha—?!" Malik's eyes widened in shock when he saw who had rescued him this time.

RYOU?! What the hell was going on here?! HE had fallen when the ground he was standing on opened up and now he was being saved by his secret crush?! Ah, well. At least he was safe now.

Ryou smiled at him gently, then opened his mouth as if to say something, but he suddenly turned into a robot and went "BEEEEEP!! BEEEEEP!!" sounding vaguely like his alarm clock......

****

BAM!! 

Malik's arm hit the snooze button with a little too much force, causing it to fall off the night table. "Damn...." He kicked off the covers and groaned. School again today. Algebra test. Biology quiz. Mystery meatloaf for lunch. Ra.

Slowly but surely, Malik dragged his tired ass out of his nice, warm, fluffy bed and took off his nice warm pajamas, and then put on some not-nice, cold, dorky school clothes. He yawned again. The scent of waffles wafted up into his room and he smiled. 

Marik almost wished he could eat again.

Almost.

*

"Don't run with that, you'll choke!"

"Sorry, sis!" And Malik ran out the door with half a waffle in his mouth. The chilly fall air blew threw his school jacket and made him shiver, but he felt better with breakfast. The school bus slowed in front of the driveway, where **Odeon** was waiting somewhat impatiently to back his car out. He waved at Malik as he ran quickly to the bus.

Malik hitched the backpack over his shoulder and retreated to his usual spot at the back of the bus. He went, almost half-blindedly, courtesy of sleepy eyelids, to set his book bag down on the seat, but someone was already sitting there. He blinked somewhat.

The tough-looking guy with the Mohawk from his Algebra class looked up at him, annoyed. Malik blinked again, and yawned. "Could you scoot over, please?" The guy made a small snort and didn't move.

Malik blinked again and moved to another seat behind him. "Have it your way, punk."

The mohawk snorted again, and turned to look out the window, where **Odeon** was still waiting impatiently, drumming his fingers on the side of his car. (To tell the truth, he looked a bit odd in his security guard's uniform with the prince-tail, shaven head, eyeliner and tattooed face...)

Malik yawned, yet again, and pushed his backpack up against the window to serve as a pillow while he slept for most of the ride to school. Marik was busy trying to decide whether to keep poking the inside of Malik's skull in Algebra to keep him awake, or just make sure he woke up in time to get off the bus.

*

Something tapped Malik's back. "Malik, could you scoot over, please?" Malik groaned sleepily and scooted over to the window side. Ryou smiled at him. "Have a good sleep?"

Malik ruffled his hair and smoothed it down again. "Yeah..." He yawned (again). Ryou yawned right after.

"They're contagious," Ryou commented as the mohawked guy gave such a huge yawn, they thought he would fall off his seat. They giggled nervously.

*

Algebra 1. Marik was poking the inside of Malik's skull as Malik tried desperately to focus. Finally, Marik gave up and retreated to Malik's long-term memory to watch flicks of his childhood, which thoroughly amused him.

Malik rubbed his temples with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to make his headache go away. (We blame Marik.) 

"Mr. Ishtar, I believe I asked you a question."

"Um... what?"

"I said, do you have the answer for number twelve?"

"No, sorry, still working on that." He picked up his pencil and tried to finish the problem.

*

End Chapter 2

(1) Okay, okay, I know, stupid, stupid, stupid... But I had a bit of writers block and it gets me so frustrated I put down something stupid and later I can't think of ways to fix it.

Suchan: I know, I know it was SOOOOOOOOOO boring. Yeesh. It'll get better, though. I promise.

SDSI: ............

Malik: ....WHAT?! Ryou's my secret crush?!!?

Suchan: Calm down, it's only a fic.

Malik: ..... *seethes* \./O*U

Suchan: @____@ Ah. Oh dear. YAY! Five pages, not bad. And if anyone know's Odeon's correct Japanese name, I'd like to use that. Odeon sounds... a little weird. o_O;

*~**~**~*R& R, PLEASE!*~**~**~*


	3. Towels and Toils

Reminisces

Chapter 3

By: Suchan and SDSI

****

*** Just a note to the readers: if you ARE reading this, PLEASE review so that I know you are and it's not just that it sucks and no one's reading it. I really need to know if people are reading my fics so that I can continue with them. ***

And just in case anyone's confused:

Marik- yami

Malik- hikari

Bakura- yami

Ryou- hikari

And you should know the difference between Yugi and Yami.

Haha, fooled ya. JK, I just got motivated last week, so I wrote up the rest of this chapter. And it took me a week to upload. x.x; Okay? OKAY! ^_____^U (Now you don't have to look for your mallet, Blue!) Yeah, now just go read this, review, and I'll update when I'm inspired again. Sorries! *whooshes off*

###***&&&***###***&&&***###***&&&***###***&&&***###***&&&***###***&&&***###

Chapter 3: Towels and Toils

The temperature was having fun, running up and down the thermometer like that the first week of September. Hot one day, freezing the next. It was enough to drive any normal person insane. But for the kids, it was just another excuse to go to the pool before it closed again.

Yugi and the gang had decided to take advantage of a particularly hot day and invite Malik along to the pool with them. 

Malik packed up some beach towels and sunscreen and changed into his swimming suit and a t-shirt, looking all over for the box where he kept his earrings. He sighed. "I can't believe I misplaced it like that," he muttered to himself. 

Marik thought for a moment, then remembered he saw Malik put it down on the hutch in the dining room downstairs. Malik stood up, and ran down to the dining room. "I can't believe I didn't think of that the first time!"

Marik rolled his eyes.

**

Malik swung his feet lazily in the cool chlorinated water of the public pool of Domino. A bunch of water hit him in the chest, making him shiver. "Hey, c'mon, man, when ya getting' in?"

Malik looked up at Jonouchi, then back down at his feet. "Idunnohowtaswim," he mumbled. 

"Hm? Didn't hear ya."

"I _said_," he said more loudly, "I don't know how to swim." Jou smiled his quirky grin. 

"Hey, dun worry, I'll teach ya. You'll be swimmin' like a fishie in no time." He smiled. "Slide on in."

Malik, although apprehensively, got into the water and almost missed the wall he was reaching for because the water was so cold. 

"You alright?" Malik nodded. "Good."

[And just because the author's such a lazy bum and wouldn't know how to teach anyone how to swim if she went to school to learn so, Malik's lesson will be skipped, because, quite frankly, I highly doubt anyone would find it interesting.]

"You're catchin' on pretty quick!" Jou exclaimed as Malik circled around him again, then dove under and tickled the bottom of Jou's feet. "Hey, man! Cut dat out!"

Malik resurfaced and grinned at him mischievously. "Race ya," he declared, then sped away with Jonouchi right on his heels.

**

Malik pulled himself up onto the pool ledge and walked over to sit next to Ryou, who was sitting serenely on a beach chair, staring out into space. 

"Hey."

"Hello." Ryou smiled at him, making Malik's insides quiver with delight. "It's three-thirty already, do you think we should head home? We got here three hours ago."

Malik glanced at the rest of his friends, who were either hanging onto the pool ledge, talking, or at the snack stand. "Probably." Malik stood up. "I'll go tell them."

Yugi, Anzu, and Honda all looked up as Malik approached. "Hey, guys, it's three-thirty. Think we should go?"

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed, slightly worried. "I promised Grandpa I'd be back at three-forty-five! I had no idea it was this late!"

"I'd better go, too," Anzu stated sadly, getting up out of the pool and heading towards the beach chair where her towel _should_ have been. She shivered in her butt-tight, light blue tankini. "Okay, guys, who took my towel?" she demanded, glaring around at all the boys in turn, from Honda, who was looking slightly amused, to Jou, who had just returned from the snack stand with a bunch of gummy worms.

"Whah?" he asked, mouth full of sugar and artificial flavoring. 

"Did you take my towel?" Anzu said again, forcefully and sounding remotely angry.

Jounouchi shook his head. "Nuh-uh. But you gave be a good idea for next time!"

"Why you—"

"Why don't you take my towel, Anzu? I can probably borrow someone else's," Malik offered. She smiled sweetly at him. [SDSI: *gags* ~ *Suchan thwacks her co-author with a paper fan, looking extremely miffed*]

"That's a very generous offer, Malik, thank you." And she took the towel from his outstretched hand and nearly skipped to the girls' dressing rooms. 

"C'mon guys, let's go," Honda said quietly and gruffly, sounding slightly annoyed. He shot a glower at Malik before brushing past him and heading towards the boys' dressing rooms. Yugi glanced nervously at him before following Honda and Jou. Ryou gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"Let's go then, shall we?" Malik nodded, and the skies shook with thunder as dark clouds began to encroach upon the seamless periwinkle sky. He gulped.

**

'Ahh... nothing like a hot shower to make one feel good again,' Malik thought contentedly, as he rinsed out his hair for what seemed the thousandth time. 

Ryou's voice broke through his bubbly thoughts. "Are you almost finished?"

"Eh.. just let me get the rest of the soap outta my hair, then I will be."

"Okay, I'll wait for you, then."

"Thanks." Malik smiled to himself as he turned off the tap and shook out his thick, golden hair, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his slender waist. [SDSI: *drool* ~ Suchan: @____@; ] 

When Malik walked out of the showers, Ryou was still waiting, facing the opposite wall. _Severe modesty problems, that one,_ Marik thought. "I'll only take a few more minutes!" he called to his friend. Ryou nodded, not taking his eyes off the wall. Malik shook his head and went back to the locker he had rented to get his clothes. 

It was still locked... the key... where was the key?! WHERE?!?

Malik frantically searched his pockets, then sank onto a bench in despair, until—

"Looking for something?" a deep voice taunted.

**

End Chapter 3

**

SDSI: WHEEEEEE!! Cliff-hanger!

Suchan: *flips her braid* Heh... my first one. Pathetic, I know. Anyway, I'm still really busy, so you can't expect another update for at least two more weeks. Maybe a month. But please don't get too upset. I really am busy, I'm not being lazy! See, I typed this all up in one night!

SDSI: Oh, quit begging. Mercy is for the weak!

Suchan: *sticks out her tongue* Ah... review, plz! ^-^

Malik: Who was that masked man anyway?

Suchan: *cracks up*

Malik: o.o;


	4. A Note

Reminisces

Chapter Four: A Note

* * *

Notes for this chapter:

Normal speaking are these " "

and thought-speak are these ' '

Normal thinking is in italics.

Suchan: sorry, I know I said I wasn't going to finish this one or any of my fics but I lied. I lied. I'm sorry. Let me know if you want me to post the last two chapters. Scratch that, I will, just to say I finished it. Let me know how you like it!

And thanks to anyone who reviewed, to help this thing get started! Luv you all! (group hug)

* * *

We were hanging off a cliff from chapter three…

* * *

Marik clenched his teeth. He knew that voice, too well.

He took over Malik's mind in a flash-well, y'know, he could probably erase Malik's mind afterwards, never thought about it before…

He shuffled angrily across the carpet and snatched the key out of the outstretched hand. Bakura smirked.

"So you haven't been banished, either."

"Wish I was," Marik retorted bitterly.

Bakura made a hurt face. "Aww… you don't see me for three months and this is the greeting I get?" Marik had a strong urge to slap him. Bakura's expression went back to its usual nonchalant ness. "It really didn't' surprise me that you were still here."

"Oh?" Marik pulled the towel tighter around himself. He didn't like the look Bakura was giving him.

Bakura didn't say anything, just kept staring at Marik. Marik turned back to the locker. "Leave."

Bakura snapped out of his reverie. "What?"

"Leave."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you near me. I have to get dressed."

Bakura gave Marik's back a half-toned death glare. "Why don't you want me near you?"

Marik turned around with a full-toned death glare shooting chills up Bakura's spine. "It's obvious, I think. So just go."

"Fine," Bakura spat. He turned around the corner and stopped. "But you do know, I'm never going to truly leave you." Marik's shoulders drooped. Bakura left.

Marik sat down on the soggy floor. He covered his face with his hands.

There was a small voice in his head. '…Marik?' It sounded timid.

'Yes?'

'Um…how long have you been here?'

'Like, in-your-head here?'

'Yeah.'

'Since summer. Since whenever you thought I was gone.'

Silence. 'That long, huh?'

'Yeah.' There was another uncomfortable pause. 'I'll let you get dressed, then.'

'Yeah.'

* * *

The next few weeks continued as if nothing had ever happened, as if Marik had been there with Malik the whole time (which he had, but you know what I mean!)

Marik sat cross-legged on Malik's bed, watching the boy model his newly-hemmed school pants.

"I dunno, they feel weird," he was saying.

Marik leaned back. "You worry too much; they look fine from over here." Malik turned around to face him; Marik grimaced. The pants were MUCH too tight on him. "Ra, if you try to do _anything_ in those, they'll split right down the middle! Jeez, kid, what'd she _do_ to 'em?!"

Malik just shrugged. Ishizu had taken some measurements, taken his pants, and disappeared into her room for a while.

He stopped, turned so his right side was facing the mirror, and turned the other way, a slightly amused frown lighting upon his face.

Marik chuckled. "Wonder if you should wear 'em to school, mm? Maybe Ryou likes blondes in ass-tight pants." Malik stared at him, mainly in shock, as a deep crimson blush spread across his face.

"WHAT?! How did you know about—y'know—"

"Heh. I watched your dreams. I could read your thoughts." He flipped his hand in an impassive manner. "Basically, I was one with what you were thinking and feeling. I _was_ you."

'Can he still read my thoughts?'

"Sorry, kiddo. There's still a link."

"Damnit."

Marik slapped the back of his head. "Quit cussin'. What's Ishizu gonna do with you if you start acting like a delinquent again?"

"Sorry." Malik sat down on the bed.

"But don't worry, I won't tell a _soul_…as long as you tell no one about me. "

"I won't!" was the immediate reply.

"And you have to stay away from Bakura at all costs!"'

"…Okay."

There was silence, except for the hum of the vents. Then—

"What was there between you two, anyway?" Malik asked cautiously. Marik bit his lower lip.

"Not right now, kiddo." Malik looked down, embarrassed. _Shouldn't have asked. That was too personal._ "It's okay. Maybe later," he said quietly. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Right after lunch, Ryou came running outside to find Malik. "_Malik!_"

Malik's head poked up from his lunch. "Yeah?"

Ryou stumbled over to him. "They've really got to fix that bumpy field."

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I had to give you this." He handed Malik a little blue note tied with blue ribbon. "Enjoy your lunch, I have to get back to class or Uchida's going to fry me!" They shared a nervous laugh, and Ryou ran back to the school.

Marik eyed the note. 'It's for me.'

'Huh?'

'It's from Bakura, I just know it.'

Malik sat there in silence. 'Oh.' He frowned.

'Why can't that bastard leave me _alone?!_'

End Chapter 4: A Note

Suchan: Whee! Got another one typed up! I'm on a roll! I'm butter!

SDSI: Don't mind her, she's hyper from being up so early on her summer vacation.

Suchan: AND from having to go eat my coffee cake, so I'll go do that and then I'll come back and type up chapter FIVE! dances around

SDSI: x.x You do that.

Suchan: By the way, is FFn being a bastard to anyone else? You can't do underscores or asterisks in here anymore! (kicks FFn to kingdom come) hafta resort to these effing parentheses... please review... I'm feeling depressed now. Ffn hates me... sniff


	5. Tell Me a Story

Suchan: WOOOT! I know I lied. I **am** finishing this one. I've got an HP one in the works. I got back on my fic kick, and I lied, I'm sorry. But I'm back. Hope you haven't missed me!

Silver: (pulls out a list) and Thankies to Dark Magician Girl Hikaru, YB/YM fan, and Sour Green apple for reviewing my work of crap! (steps back as Suchan gathers them all in a bone-crushing hug) oo;

Suchan: THANK YOU!

Silver: ...and we move on.

Suchan: By the way, FFn hasn't quit being a pain in the kiester, so their apologies if the layout looks funky. Please bear with us.

Silver: (points) bear with HER. I'm gonna go get some ice cream.

Suchan: Without...me?

Silver: That WAS the point, wasn't it?

Suchan: ;-;

* * *

Reminisces 

Chapter Five: Tell Me A Story

* * *

Oh, ra. The note. Marik paced around and around on the foot of Malik's bed. He still hadn't read Bakura's note: he was too worried about what it said. 

Malik whimpered in his sleep. He kicked out at some unknown predator, but it seemed he was losing his battle. Apprehensive, Marik slid into the boy's REM state and looked around. Malik's dream was a total mess of chaos and destruction.

He appeared to be fending off a very evil looking Bakura with a large silver candelabra whiel clutching a gory wound in his shoulder. In this state, nothing Marik did would help him, except wake him up. And he did.

* * *

Malik jerked awake with a squeak of fright. Marik was sitting in front of him, looking genuinely concerned. Malik blinked. "Something has definitely happened to you since you were banished. You used to not care about me at all." Marik sighed. 

"It's a long story, kid." Malik hung his head. "Buuuut... you don't have school tomorrow, so I can keep you up as long as I want."  
"Yay!"  
"But you can't tell anyone about this, even your best bud Ryou." Malik blushed a bit at this.

"Okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Malik made an X across his chest with his hand and stared eagerly.

"Good Ra..." Marik ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

* * *

It all seemed so simple. We wanted world domination, and were willing to work together to achieve it. 

But somewhere during the finals, I just LOST it. Every little tease Bakura threw at me stung. Everything I had dismissed before was annoying me to no ends. I thought he was really dense, actually, he let it go for quite some time before he decided to confront me about it.

So, he asked me what was wrong, but I got really pissed off and told him to go crawl in a hole and die. I finally told him that I was gay, hoping that would shut him up and make him go away, but it didn't.

It just made him more annoying because he took it to mean I liked him like that. Blegh. Anyway, I did, but still. HEY! SHUT UP LAUGHING!....

* * *

"I'm not trying to.." Malik giggled, falling over the edge of the bed. "Ouch!" "AAGH!" Marik threw up his hands in defeat. "You are, too!" Malik recovered. "Is that all?" "No..." Malik was already sitting upright, staring attentively. "Good Ra..."  
  
After a whiel, though, it got completely frustrating bcause Bakura, stupid bastard, he wouldn't listen to how I was really feeling, even though I was trying to tell him, y'know? Well, he just wanted to pretend every thing was just dandy, no worries or bad feelings and there was absolutely nothing wrong with me. 

But there was. I was sinking into a morbid depression and started drinking a lot. It was surprising that Kaiba-san had stocked the kitchen well with some freaked-out Russian Rum. Eh... maybe it wasn't his, never can tell, buncha crack-head suits running around all over the place.. Anyway. The rum—good stuff.

So... alright. Bakura was so dense by then, the only time he realized something was wrong with me was when I actually grabbed him around the neck (I think I was pretty sauced by then, too....) and proceeded to choke him. ((Marik shrugs.))

Hey, quit snickering. I mean, if someone you thought was a friend was suddenly trying to kill you (come to think of it, since Bakura was already dead, it wouldn't have done much go... ) anyway.

* * *

"And then... damnit, where was I? Oh, shut up, you freak." Marik pushed a madly giggling fifteen-year-old off his perch on the mattress and scratched his head. "It's not...funny..." His voice trailed off. 

Bakura was sitting in the windowsill, smirking.

* * *

Suchan: Bum, bum, buuuum... sorry it was so short. I'm almost done. 

Silver: You are SO evil. Well, there goes another cliff-hanger.

Suchan: You could be too, if I pushed you off a cliff and you didn't fall off properly.

Silver: Didn't...fall off properly? X.x Wow. And I thought for one second you might be a little bit sane.

Suchan: I'm not, I'm really not. Sorry if I fooled you. Look, here's a daisy for your trouble!

(Daisy mutates and eats Silver in one bite)

Suchan: oo Um... oooooops. (frolics away) SORRY! Review, PWEEEEASE!


	6. The Beginning of the End

Again, sorry I lied, this is my last ever YGO fic, you won't see me in this column again. (tips her hat) Have fun! (walks away and vanishes)

**&&& THANKS TO ANY AND ALL WHO REVIEWED!! (I'm too lazy to go back thru and see who all reviewed, but thanks to you, this thing is FINISHED!) &&&**

((( " :P " indicates new scene)))

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

Bakura stepped in through the window and approached Marik slowly, who was sitting on the bed stony faced. He sat in between the two and glanced at Marik.

"What?" Marik was nearly spitting venom.

Bakura shrugged. "I just wanna hear the rest of the story."

At this, Marik folded his arms and nudged Bakura's butt off the narrow perch it had on the mattress. It hit the floor with a thud.

Bakura made a pouty face. "Why can't I hear it?"

"Because it doesn't involve you!" Marik shouted. Bakura merely raised his eyebrows. "Okay, it DOES involve you, but I don't want to talk to you about it."

Bakura glanced at Malik, still seated on the bed, watching them both cautiously. "No, I think this is something we DO need to talk about." Marik glared at him and turned to Malik.

Malik shrugged and scooted out of the room.

Bakura took both of Marik's hands in his. Marik pulled out of his grasp and glowered at him. "This is all your fault in the first place," he hissed.

Maybe it is, but I don't want to start throwing blame right now. What I want to know is where we went wrong. What happened between us?"

Marik turned away. He stared out the window for a moment, before replying, "Everything happened between us. I just didn't want so much attention. I didn't want to be suffocated like that. I didn't want to be loved…so much."

Bakura said nothing.

Marik knitted his brows. "You were smothering me, how else could I protect myself? You weren't even listening to me. I didn't mean to push you away, but I did and I don't want you back."

A throbbing pain started up in Bakura's chest, like someone was stabbing him through with a bent, rusty, anthrax-covered knife. His fists were tense balls of pain.

Marik sighed, and placed a hand on Bakura's clenched fist. "Look, I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

"I'm sorry I was jaded for so long."

"Bakura—"

"Stop it, Marik. You've hurt me enough for one day." He stared back at the Egyptian spirit. "It's hard to believe, but I still love you. I can still feel it. You can deny me all you want, but I'll always love you, no matter how hard you try to hurt me." [AN: (breaks out into Dolly Parton's "I will always love you"….) XD Silver: Stop it, this is a painful moment here.]

He turned, and was gone.

Marik sank onto the bed as Malik reentered. He felt awful. Malik put a hand on Marik's shoulder. "You okay?"

His lip quivered. "No." Malik pulled Marik close. Marik leaned his head on Malik's shoulder. After a minute of trying not to, Marik was crying, a lot harder than he'd expected. He had never cried so painfully before.

Maybe it was because, deep down in his heart, buried somewhere from forever ago, he had been lying to himself. He still did love Bakura, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he didn't.

:P

A new light stood at the end of Marik's tunnel. He didn't like the light, but it was inevitable, like a moth drawn to a flame. At least Ishizu was still clueless.

Bakura sent him notes now and then, suggesting they talk somewhere, like a park after dusk, or in a comfy back alley during sunset. Marik declined every offer.

Day after day, he went back through his memories, back when he and Bakura seemed so god damned happy, back when everything was so freaking simple it took a monkey to figure out what was going on.

Now it's 'what do I do, where do I do, should I talk or be silent?'

Marik handed a new note, nice blue paper tied with a soft blue ribbon. "It's from Bakura."

"You think I don't know that?!" Marik snapped. Then, seeing the expression on Malik's face, added, "Ra, I'm sorry. I'm just getting really upset over this. I don't know what to do."

"Well…you could count on me to help you," Malik offered. Marik stared at the young boy as though seeing him in a new light. He quickly grabbed his descendant in a suffocating bear hug.

"I love you kiddo, I really do."

"Gah…okay!"

:P

Bakura was waiting near the fence, staring out into the pink-tinged sunset over the lake. Footsteps timidly bounced off the stuffy night air; Bakura turned around.

Marik stood a few feet in front of him, looking extremely lost. He was standing defensively, as if he expected Bakura to attach him at any given moment.

The tomb robber smirked. "So, you made it after all."

Marik looked down at his feet. "Sure."

"I thought you'd have another excuse ready."

Marik looked even more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry; I just didn't know what to do!" He stared up at the other man's face, almost pleadingly. "Bakura, I'm so lost. I feel like I'm slipping away from myself and everything I've ever known. I think I'm losing myself, just like I lost you."

"You never lost me." Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik's shoulders. Marik didn't resist this time. "I'm gonna help you find yourself, Mar. It's the least I can do." Marik looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would, silly." He kissed the top of Marik's head and stared off into the sunset. Marik snuggled into Bakura's warmth and sighed. "I love you," Bakura whispered.

A second later, he thought he heard a muffled, "I love you, too". He smiled.

End chapter six.

Finito.

:P

Suchan: WOOTNESS! This is my last ever YGO fic. I hate YGO. I really do. They've corporosized it! It's lost its meaning and got too stupid!

Silver: You're just mad you lost your YGOdungeon mail.

Suchan:…that too. Stupid bastards, I'm gonna—

Silver: (worried smile as she clamps her hand over Suchan's mouth) Heh. Um… reviews would be nice, that'd be greatly appreciated, YGO lovers, please don't be angry, she's just angry at Yugioh dungeon…. That's all…really…

Suchan: (claws her way out of Silver's grasp) I'll be over in the Harry Potter section, if you want to keep up with my works, but I highly doubt you want to.

Silver: Hey! C'mon! We have work to do, remmber?

Suchan: Ah. My latest HP fic._ Truly_ a work of crap. Reviews greatly appreciated! (sets out a donation box and scuttles away) :P


End file.
